Having Phaith
by BionicShieldTwins
Summary: Seth Rollins gets more than a wrapped gift for Christmas. WARNINGS: Past Mpreg, Unknown Mpreg, Single Mother.
1. Chapter 1

It was 2:30 am December 25th 2014, Christmas Morning and Seth Colby Rollins sat trembling and scared in pink bathwater with a new baby laying silent and still in his arms. A daughter, his own. Seth was crying, desperately trying to make her start breathing, she wasn't breathing and Seth couldn't tell why. Seth got out of the tub, not caring if he was dripping off dirty pink water, he'd clean it up later. He grabbed towels and wrapped the baby, holding her close as he rubbed her back. She choked and gave a small noise, little fingers gripping Seth's shoulder. Seth gave a sob, she was okay. Seth shakily set her down away from the dirty floor but not far from him. He shushed her as he cleaned up the floor. Then Seth put a towel around himself and put his hair up. Then he picked back up his daughter, holding her. He loved her. He finally had a baby, how could he not be happy to finally have what he's always wanted? He held her so he could study her closer, trying to decide a name for his happy little baby girl. Hope, Joy, Grace, Faith. Faith maybe but it was too normal. Maybe Phaith? Perfectly unique, just like her.

"Phaith, your name is Phaith Kamalah Rollins. And Mommy loves you so much, Phaith." Seth whispered to her. She smiled at him happily. Seth slowly managed to stand up and made his way to the bed to lay down, he was tired and still in pain in his lower abdomen. His cervix was still going back to normal. Seth fell asleep with his arm guarding his sleeping baby girl, his precious little Phaith.


	2. Chapter 2

When Seth woke up again, he looked at the clock and sighed. 11:50 am Christmas Morning and he was still so depressed, even with his new daughter. He watched Phaith give a yawn and wake up, blinking big blue eyes at him. She was his beautiful daughter, he loved her. Seth had to transfer his love and devotion from Roman and Dean onto Phaith. Phaith needed her mother to be there for her, even when her fathers weren't. Seth's head flew up when he heard a knock at his door and it opened before he could say anything. He closed his mouth and put his head back down when he saw that it was Jamie Noble and Joey Mercury.

"Go away, I don't want you here." Seth said, playing with his daughter rather than look at two of the assholes who were involved in the plan to make him betray Phaith's fathers. She grasped at his finger and he smiled at her. Joey and Jamie held their hands up in surrender.

"Are you sure you don't need anything? Food? Formula? A hospital visit? A medic?" Jamie asked. Phaith's eyes lit up at the mention of food.

"Actually, I do. Formula and food, please. And a medic." Seth said. As long as they wanted to help, he'd let them help. But he didn't really want them to be helping him, he wanted Roman and Dean. Phaith looked like she already knew what he was thinking about.

"Don't worry, baby. Daddy and Papa just don't know about you yet. Neither did I until yesterday, baby girl." Seth whispered as his personal security went off to get him formula, a medic, and something to eat.


	3. Author's Note 1

**Seriously, If no one's reading ANY of my stories, I'll just delete my account. Even if they're negative comments, I'll accept them. But reviews are required for new chapters of a story, no matter the story.**


	4. Chapter 3

Five minutes later, Seth looked up as Joey came back with a medic and Jamie came with formula and food. The medic checked over Phaith first to find nothing wrong with her. Then he looked over Seth. Seth sighed when the medic said to rest for a few days. He felt like he was 12. The torn piece of the cord that was left on Phaith and Seth then pulled her back into his grasp and sent the medic away. He just needed Phaith close to him, to bond more so he would know how to take care of her. Jamie definitely had more than just food and formula. He had bags of baby things. Seth sighed silently as Joey held out a bottle of formula Jamie had made. But he reluctantly took it and started feeding Phaith. Phaith got the hang of bottle-feeding almost immediately. Seth smiled as Jamie set the bags of things and food on the other side of the bed. Seth reached and grabbed at a bag that he saw was a McDonald's bag and started picking at the fries. He didn't feel like eating anymore. He didn't want food, it would only keep him alive. And even with Phaith, he didn't want to live without Dean and Roman.


	5. Chapter 4

At 2 pm, Seth had long since gotten dressed with Jamie's help. The rest of the remaining Authority had long since visited to see Phaith and how Seth was doing. Seth looked up as the door opened and he stared into blue eyes he'd missed seeing and shifted to a pair of grey ones he hadn't seen in so long. Dean and Roman.


	6. Chapter 5

Seth was frozen, unable to move as he stared at his ex-boyfriends he'd missed them so much and he knew he was crying already.

"Seth!? What's going on?" Roman asked.

"Rome, we were supposed to be pranking him! We cant do that when he has a kid!" Dean hissed to Roman. Seth turned his teary eyes to Phaith.

"Just go if you were only planning to come here to hurt me." Seth said softly.

"Seth, we didn't. We just didn't know that you had a baby."

"It's ours." Seth blurted out loudly, accidentally waking Phaith and she started crying silently when she saw Roman and Dean, she recognized them and she feared them because of Dean's attacks. Seth ran his finger over her hair and calmed her. "It's okay, Phaith. It's just daddy and papa." Seth whispered. Phaith slowly stopped and fell back asleep from exhaustion. Dean was frozen in the doorway still, but Roman was now on the bed with Seth, his hand in Seth's hair. Roman brought Seth's head to his own, close enough that they were sharing breath.

"You are still so beautiful, Seth." Roman whispered, leaning forward to kiss his ex-boyfriend's soft lips, making all the old kisses null and void with this one gentle kiss. Seth felt himself pour his heart into the kiss, responding finally as he closed his eyes and kissed back full force. Roman had to pull away. "Either you're trying to suck my soul out or you really missed me." Roman said.

"I missed you SO much, both of you." Seth said as Dean finally managed to drop to his knees next to Seth. Roman helped Seth move as he went and kissed Dean with just as much emotion poured into it. Dean responded and put his arm over Seth's caving stomach to hold onto where Seth and Roman were holding hands. This was gonna be difficult for all three of them, mostly Seth. But Dean was willing to try if Roman and Seth would.


	7. Chapter 6

The next day, Seth was sleeping and Roman and Dean had ordered him presents the days before while Seth slept. They'd already got them while Seth was eating breakfast and were currently wrapping and putting them in the corner of the room next to Seth's tree. Seth gave a noise as felt the presence of his boyfriends gone from where they had been laying next to him and he opened his eyes to look around for them. Roman and Dean were sitting next to his tiny tree. He tried to sit up, making himself give a grunt of effort and gained the attention of his boyfriends. Roman raced over to him and helped him sit up.

"You didn't have to. You two gave me Phaith, she was my Christmas present. She's the best present you could ever have given me." Seth said softly.

"You deserve proper presents, Angel." Roman said.


	8. Chapter 7

Seth looked at Phaith, gently picking her up to hold her close. He ran his finger over her face, she was perfect. The present of his daughter couldn't be matched, but Seth wanted to see what they got him. Roman saw the look on Seth's face change to corious and the mother looked at the boxes and at Dean and smiled at his boyfriend. Roman took Phaith from him, careful not to hurt her. Dean got Seth up, helping him get over to the little tree and Roman followed with a waking Phaith in his arms. Phaith opened her eyes and smiled up at her daddy and Roman sat next to Seth, who gave Roman a smile as Dean handed him one of the boxes. Seth took the top of and hugged his boyfriends. It was a blankie for Phaith. Seth smiled and put it around her. She cuddled it to Roman's chest and all three had to smile at their daughter, she was adorable. The next one was a bear names Halo, a beanie boo, for Phaith. Roman made the bear dance around for Phaith to make Seth laugh and Phaith grip at the bear. It was the perfect Christmas already and Seth hadn't even gotten to his own presents yet. Seth opened up two more boxes two find Ghost Whisperer and Supernatural box sets of the seasons. Then Dean handed him a small black box and Seth opened it and teared up. It was a ring with a pretty opal in the center.

"Really? After all I've done to you?" Seth whispered.

"You gave us Phaith, we couldn't ask for more than you, Seth." Dean said.

* * *

><p>Visit Here To See The Ring: Created Opal and White Topaz Sterling Silver Ring on Walmart<p> 


	9. Chapter 8

"I can't marry you." Seth whispered, closing the box and setting it down on the floor in front of him.

"What? Why not?" Dean asked Seth felt bad, Dean was gripping his own hair in nervousness and Roman was set Phaith in Seth's arms to take Dean. They would leave even if Seth did have their daughter.

"I just can't." Seth whispered, tears running down his face.

"Seth..." Roman whispered, reaching his hand out and took Seth's free hand in his own.

"I don't want you two to have something that's broken." Seth whispered.

"Seth, you're not broken. You're perfect." Roman whispered as Dean clasped Seth and Roman's connection. Seth pushed away their hands and undid the buttons of his shirt.

"I'm 50 pounds underweight and still losing weight. I can't stop anymore. I'm broken. You shouldn't have something broken on Christmas." Seth said shaking as he showed them his caving stomach. He was right by their looks, but Roman still took his hand back and Dean hugged him as Roman got Phaith.

"Seth, neither of us care if you're broken or not. You're ours, Honey, and we'll put you back together no matter what." Dean said, taking Seth's face and angling it up to his own. Seth hugged him, more tears slipping down his face.

"Thank you." Seth whispered.


	10. MAJOR ANNOUNCEMENT

ATTENTION ALL READERS!

MAJOR ALERT: My new story is a collaboration with UnstableShield and will be the FIRST STORY on UnstableShield's account, so check it out for me. I'll update ASAP but me and UnstableShield may be busy for a while. :)


	11. Announcement

Please Review UnstableShield's Stories Because I Will Be Working With Her For A While With The Ideas She Has For Her Story And Upcoming Stories. This Account Will Be Inactive For A While Due To This.


	12. Update

Because Heavenly-Evealen insulted UnstableShield's story. UnstableShield and I have a new account on AO3 and would love all the readers from Fanfiction that read my stories to read our new story at snowezrogers on AO3. Thanks and R&R.


End file.
